The Ouija Board
by Roxotaku
Summary: Written for the Halloween Contest at Eternal Destiny. Kagome brings a Ouija Board back to the Feudal Era and she and InuYasha sneak off to play with it with unexpected results. It is not scary, my Romance muse got it somehow instead of my Horror muse...


Autumn leaves were blowing, bright and dark, in swirling, wind blown patterns as InuYasha helped Kagome out of the well

The Ouija Board by Roxotaku

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I make no from this story.

Autumn leaves were blowing, bright and dark, in swirling, wind blown patterns as InuYasha helped Kagome out of the well. She smiled up at him as he reached for her heavy back pack as she swung her long legs to the ground. It had an odd shape this time, and InuYasha frowned.

"What'cha got in there, 'Gome?" InuYasha said.

"Oh, I brought a special game," Kagome told him. "Eri gave it to me, and I thought it might be fun."

"Huh, a kiddie game for Shippou?"

"Not at all," Kagome said. "In fact, I don't know if I would let him play with it – he might take it too seriously."

With a shrug, he shouldered the pack, and led Kagome towards the village. Their friends gathered around, happy to see her and eager to see what she brought them. Before handing out the goodies, she gave InuYasha a large box, and told him she would show him what was in it later. Shippo looked curious, but Kagome steered him away with some lollipops and new crayons.

After dinner, Kagome whispered to her hanyou to wait until the others were asleep and she would show him the game. He smirked and nodded, happy that she only wanted to share it with him.

When everyone had bedded down for the night, Kagome and InuYasha only pretended to sleep. The hanyou listened carefully to his other friends breathing patterns, and when he was sure they were asleep crept up to Kagome.

"Psst, they're asleep," InuYasha whispered. "You gonna show me this thing now?"

With a smile, Kagome nodded and slipped out of her sleeping bag. Picking up the box, Kagome led InuYasha out of Kaede's hut. Outside the air was cool and redolent of wood fires. The moon was almost full and gave them plenty of light as went to the edge of the forest. Kagome sat down under a tree, and InuYasha squatted next to her as she opened the box and took out a board. It had letters and numbers, and "yes" and "no" written on it. Also, she brought out a strange device that sat on the board on pins.

"What the hell kinda game is this?" InuYasha said, scratching his head.

"I'll show you," Kagome answered. "Rest your fingers lightly on this with me, and don't move it. If it works, it will move itself."

With a shrug, InuYasha did what she asked, careful to not let his claws hurt her fingers.

"Is there anyone here?" Kagome said, a sparkle in her eyes in the starlight.

It shook slightly, and InuYasha was astonished as it moved…..

"Yes" was the ouija boards answer.

Kagome looked excited, but InuYasha was suspicious. He went to remove his hand, but Kagome gave him a challenging look. With a shrug, he left it there.

"Are you a friend?" Kagome asked.

It trembled again and moved….to "No."

"That's it, show yourself!" InuYasha said, jumping up and putting his hand on Tessaiga.

"Please InuYasha, the ouija board contacts spirits of the dead, they may be invisible!" Kagome said in exasperation. "Besides, just because they are not a friend may not mean anything bad."

The hanyou growled. This was a very strange game indeed! Contact the spirits of the dead? Like maybe some youkai he had killed who was out for vengeance? If he had known what this was about, he might have never consented to "play."

"Come sit down, let's find out more," Kagome said, and looked at him pleadingly.

Relenting a little, InuYasha sat down beside her. Still watching him patiently, he grumbled and put his hand back. But his guard was up - no spirits would get the best of him and his Kagome.

"Are their more than one of you here?" Kagome asked.

It moved to, "Yes."

"Keh, bring it on I can handle all of you spirits!" InuYasha said.

Suddenly it felt like a cold wind passed by them, and it gave Kagome goose bumps. InuYasha's hackles rose. At the sensation of a hand on his shoulder, and another caressing his hair, he spun around. No one was there….

But Kagome was brave. This was so exciting! She wanted to find out more, but InuYasha would not put his hand back, he was too busy sniffing around, his hand back to his sword. Sighing, Kagome put two hands on it and continued. She had to find out if they meant them any harm….an idea formed in her mind that might put her hanyou at ease.

"Can you show yourselves to us?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, bring it on, I'm ready!" InuYasha said.

A cold wind picked up and blew their hair in long tangles. Two forms could be made out, pitch black silhouettes in the night. They stood behind InuYasha, one big and one small, and he turned to watch them warily.

The figures of a tall man and a petite woman began to coalesce…and Kagome gasped. The ghost of the man had long silver hair, markings on his cheeks…he was not human. But it was the woman who got InuYasha's attention. She was beautiful, with long dark hair and loving eyes.

It could not be….

"InuYasha…." The woman said, her voice an echo from another world and time.

"Is it really you, mother?" InuYasha said suspiciously. "I have been tricked before."

"Yes, do not fear my son," Izayoi replied, a soft smile on her face. "And this is you father…"

InuYasha looked dumbfounded. The youkai lord looked at his son, and there was warmth in his eyes that belied his stern demeanor. Kagome clasped her hands, ecstatic. This was better then she had hoped for!

As wrapped up as she was in what she saw, Kagome almost did not notice something else going on, but InuYasha did. The hanyou spun around as a third spirit appeared behind Kagome, and he growled menacingly.

"Watch out Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"Do not be alarmed my son," Inu no Tashio intoned. "Someone else has been watching your miko which you so preciously guard."

Kagome nearly fell over in fright as the spirit stood beside her, but a gentle hand was laid, feather light, on her head. Then she made out the person and tears came to her eyes.

"It's okay InuYasha," Kagome whispered. "It's my father."

Mr. Higurashi smiled. "I love you Kagome," he said as he slowly faded away.

The forms of InuYasha's parents began to fade as well, and soon the night felt more ominous and devoid of love than it had before. Kagome shivered and rubbed her arms, tears falling from her eyes. Concerned, InuYasha took off his suikan and wrapped Kagome in it. She looked up at him gratefully.

"I understand why you did not want Shippo to play this game," InuYasha said quietly.

Nodding her head, Kagome then rested it on his shoulder. They stayed that was together, joined in their shared feelings of love and loss. It had been an unexpected, but worthy outcome this game, something they would always share and cherish, forever….


End file.
